


Miraculous Messages

by Wxlfie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, DJWifi, F/M, Idk what I'm doing with my life, Meme, Name-Calling, Post Reveal, Texting, adrienette - Freeform, messages, puns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7512791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wxlfie/pseuds/Wxlfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Truly don't know what this is..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How it all began

**Author's Note:**

> I know there is a bunch of these already out, but the first one I ever read was "chat with me" by phoebehasproblems. So idea credits to them!  
> Also, this is a crack fic! I'll be using it to get over writers block while I write my real fanfiction! Enjoy!! :D

[ **HipsterBitch** has added  **DesignerGUrL** ,  **DJBubbles** , and  **TotallynotChatNoir** to the chat.]

 

[8:53 pm]

 

**HipsterBitch:** Sup ppl!!

 

**DesignerGUrL:** What the fuck do you want?

 

**HipsterBitch:** MARI!!!1!

 

**HipsterBitch:** watch your mouth

 

**DesignerGUrL:** Why?

 

**HipsterBitch:** cause

 

**HipsterBitch:** I will ground you

 

**DesignerGUrL:** I’ll ground you in a second..

 

**HipsterBitch:**  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

 

**DesignerGUrL:** nvm

 

**DesignerGUrL:** Nino can do that

 

**DJBubbles:** Wtf is going on??

 

**TotallynotChatNoir:** How did I get here?

 

**HipsterBitch:** I added you all to this chat for a fun time! ;)

 

**TotallynotChatNoir:** …

 

**TotallynotChatNoir:** Yeah, no thanks.

 

[ **TotallynotChatNoir** has left the chat.]

 

**HipsterBitch:** NOT LIKE THAT

 

**HipsterBitch:** that’s what nino’s for

 

**DJBubbles:** wut?

 

**DesignerGUrL:** no stop now

 

[ **DesignerGUrL** has added **TotallynotChatNoir** to the chat.]

 

**DesignerGUrL:** Pussy Bitch

 

**TotallynotChatNoir:** First of all

 

**TotallynotChatNoir:** Rude much?

 

**TotallynotChatNoir:** Second

 

[ **TotallynotChatNoir** had changed their name to **Pussy Bitch**.]

 

**DesignerGUrL:** :D

 

**Pussy Bitch:** ;D

 

**DJBubbles:** Will you to flirt somewhere else

 

**DJBubbles:** you’re making me sick

 

**HipsterBitch:** Nino stfu

 

**HipsterBitch:** Adrienette is happening :)

 

**Pussy Bitch:** What's Adrienette?

 

**DesignerGUrL:** HE DOESNT NEED TO NOW!!

 

**Pussy Bitch:** **know

 

**DesignerGUrL:** SHUT UP PUSSY BITCH

 

**Pussy Bitch:** ok :’(

 

**HipsterBitch:** Mari

 

**HipsterBitch:** I’m gonna tell him

 

**DesignerGUrL:** NOOOOO

 

**HipsterBitch:** Adrien

 

**Pussy Bitch:** Yes?

 

[ **DesignerGUrL** has removed **HipsterBitch** from the chat.]

 

**DesignerGUrL:** Oopsie :D

 

**DesignerGUrL:** ahahahaha

 

**DesignerGUrL:** totally didnt mean to do that

 

**Pussy Bitch:** That’s okay!

 

[ **Pussy Bitch** has added **HipsterBitch** to the chat.]

 

**HipsterBitch:** CUNT ASS BITCH

 

**DesignerGUrL:** Love you too  <3


	2. Never piss off Mari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter in which Alya (almost) dies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credits to phoebehasproblems for the fic idea!! :3

[2:08 am]

 

**HipsterBitch:** Holy shit!

 

**DJBubbles:** Wtf are you doing up Alya?

 

**HipsterBitch:** Akuma .-.

 

**DJBubbles:** wait

 

**DJBubbles:** YOUR LADYBUG!?

 

**HipsterBitch:** …

 

**HipsterBitch:** stfu

 

**DJBubbles:** :’(

 

**HipsterBitch:** Anyways, you guys are not going to believe what just happened

 

**HipsterBitch:** OMG

 

**DesignerGUrL:** What?

 

**HipsterBitch:** I got a picture of Chat Noir and Ladybug!!

 

**DesignerGUrL:** …

 

**Pussy Bitch:** wow..

 

**Pussy Bitch:** so exciting

 

**HipsterBitch:** I don’t appreciate your sarcasm Agreste

 

**Pussy Bitch:** haha

 

**HipsterBitch:** but you guys haven’t heard the best part!

 

**DJBubbles:** WHAT!!1!??

 

**HipsterBitch:** They were kissing!!!

 

[ **HipsterBitch** has sent a photo.]

 

**DJBubbles:** WOAH!!!

 

**Pussy Bitch:** Shit

 

**DesignerGUrL:** WTF

 

**DesignerGUrL:** THAT DUMBASS MOTHER FUCKING CAT

 

**DesignerGUrL:** I TOLD HIM

 

**DesignerGUrL:** BUT NOOOO

 

**DesignerGUrL:** NOBODY LISTENS!

 

**HipsterBitch:** …

 

**Pussy Bitch:** umm

 

**Pussy Bitch:** Mari

 

**DesignerGUrL:** WHAT CAT BOY!?

 

**Pussy Bitch:** o_O

 

**DesignerGUrL:** SHIT

 

**DesignerGUrL:** autocorrect

 

**DesignerGUrL:** I ment Ladybug not me!

 

**HipsterBitch:** oh ok

 

**DJBubbles:** stupid autocorrect

 

**HipsterBitch:** LOL ikr

 

**Pussy Bitch:** AHAHAHA

 

**DesignerGUrL:** Lmao Im not Ladybug

 

**HipsterBitch:** I know

 

**HipsterBitch:** you could never be Ladybug tbh

 

**DesignerGUrL:** …

 

**DesignerGUrL:** And why not?

 

**Pussy Bitch:** Marinette….

 

**DesignerGUrL:** No, I wanna hear what she has to say.

 

**HipsterBitch:** Well ladybug is strong, awesome, pretty

 

**HipsterBitch:** and

 

**HipsterBitch:** she’s not clumsy

 

**DesignerGUrL:** oh..

 

**DesignerGUrL:** brb

 

**HipsterBitch:** ok

 

**Pussy Bitch:** shit

 

**Pussy Bitch:** Alya hide

 

**HipsterBitch:** Why?

 

**HipsterBitch:** SAVE ME!!

 

**DJBubbles:** Why?

 

**DJBubbles:** What’s wrong???

 

**HipsterBitch:** MARINETTE IS ATT MY DOOOORRR!!!

 

**HipsterBitch:** SHEET

 

**Pussy Bitch:** Told you

 

**Pussy Bitch:** Brb

 

**DesignerGUrL:** OPEN UP!!!11!!

 

**HipsterBitch:** SAVE ME NINO

 

**HipsterBitch:** YOUR ME BF

 

**DJBubbles:** Alya you should have known better than to piss mari off

 

**DJBubbles:** It was nice knowing you babe

 

[ **HipsterBitch** has changed their name to  **RIPme** .]

 

**DesignerGUrL:** Little bitch

 

**DesignerGUrL:** OPEN UP

 

**DesignerGUrL:** NOW

 

**RIPme:** NOOO

 

**RIPme:** wait

 

**DJBubbles:** what?

 

**RIPme:** mari is gone…

 

**DJBubbles:** woah

 

**Pussy Bitch:** ok back

 

**RIPme:** Mari?

 

**DesignerGUrL:** Yes?

 

**RIPme:** Where did you go?

 

**DesignerGUrL:** Oh Chat Noir kidnapped me

 

**DesignerGUrL:** no biggie

 

**RIPme:** oh ok

 

**RIPme:** wait

 

**RIPme:** WHAT!!?

**Author's Note:**

> Comment any ideas for future chapters!! I will be updating this fic whenever I can for anyone who needs a good laugh!! Anyways, thanks for reading and have a nice day! ;3


End file.
